Weathered Disrobement - Fantasy Sequence
by Middle of Mae
Summary: This is a fantasy sequence/alternative version of my Chapter 9 - Weathered Disrobement for my "Champuru Flower" story. 110% Lemon. This in no way affects the main story of Champuru Flower, this was just for fun. Mugen and Fuu get caught in a roaring storm, and they strip to avoid hypothermia, but Mugen crosses the line to prove a point, and to release some tension. One Shot.


**Oh. My. Goodness. Forgive me lord for I have sinned! Just kidding, I'm an atheist, BUT STILL. GOOD LORD. My face still feels hot from writing this. I'm going to have to change my profile picture so no one can track me down and find out what a pervert I really am. And I hope not to offend anyone but it may seem like it starts as a "non-con", but please rest assured...that's not the case. And in my world there is no such thing a foreskin- sorry to burst bubbles but...I just have no idea how to write them in even if it is historically accurate, I can't do it.**

 **This is a fantasy sequence based off of my main story "Champuru Flower", chapter 9 to be exact. If any of you follow my story you will recognise the first 4,000 ish words are identical to the other story. There was the opportunity to do a lemon so I took it! For those of you that don't follow my main story, you may find there are certain details you don't understand or that it doesn't make sense, but to understand it I recommend giving the main story a read. Long story short: after a bunch of crazy stuff happening, and 2 1/2 years after the Samurai Champloo story line, Fuu and Mugen are on the run. They are currently making their way through a mountain and get caught in a storm after Mugen saves Fuu from falling over a ledge.**

 **A warning to those that do follow the main story, you may want to skip this, because if I do put something like this in the main story it will be very very similar (reactions, method, etc), and I don't want to spoil the experience for anyone by having them think "Well...this is just like the fantasy sequence..". Cause well..there's only so many ways that you can describe sex.**

 **THIS DOES NOT EFFECT THE MAIN STORY IN ANY KIND OF WAY. THIS IS FANTASY ONLY, AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED OR MENTIONED IN "CHAMPURU FLOWER".**

 **WARNING : EXTREME LEMON (18+)**

 **WEATHERED DISROBEMENT - FANTASY SEQUENCE**

* * *

Pushing a large wooden table out of the way, it crashed to the ground. But instead of the usual thud, it squelched under the mud made by the rain. The door easily opened, which was a good sign, and an unpleasant odor didn't travel out from within. The two of them didn't waste much time getting in, but it was so dark they weren't able to make out anything on the inside. After fumbling around, Mugen managed to scrape off the mud from his geta's and dried them off on something which made him able to create a spark on the fire pit in the center of the room. Unfortunately, Fuu was the one who found it because she tripped over the stack of wood that was left piled neatly in it- but it was convenient for the two of them.

Once the spark finally took to the wood, it didn't take long until it grew into a steady flame- lighting up the room. It was smaller inside that she had thought it would be. It was almost a perfect square, except the floor by the door was almost ground level, and everything else was raised up about a foot or two- most likely an attempt at keeping water or bugs away. There were hardly any cobwebs in the corners, and there wasn't anything left except a small pile of wood in the corner, some posts that were most likely used for hanging pots and pans and a white sheet draped over the only window. Momo, scurried out from under Mugen's clothing and curled up into a small ball on the window ledge.

"Fwah! What are you doing Mugen?!" Covering her eyes, Fuu turned her back to him.

"Hah? What's it look like?" Dropping his haori and shirt on the ground he already felt warmer. They were beyond soaked and they probably wouldn't be dried by morning unless they managed to hang them up over the fire. Running his fingers through his wet tangled locks, he dipped his nose into one of his pits- to his surprise he didn't stink so much anymore because of the rain. "Unless ya want to get hypodermia, strip."

"Hypodermia? I think you mean-" Without thinking much about it, she turned around just as he began to lower his shorts. "-hypothermia.." She could see the water dripping from his hair still, and from the bottom hem of his shorts. The water from his hair dripped down onto his chest, making it's way over the narrow lines between his muscles, and eventually brining her eyes down as it travelled past his belly button. His thumbs were hooked in the front of his waist band, bringing them low on his hips- revealing his prominent pelvic bones. He didn't seem to notice where her eyes fell but shaking her head, she quickly snapped around again. "Don't take your pants off! You pervert!"

"If ya don't like it, then don't look."

She could hear his soaked shorts drop to the ground, along with a undertone snicker.

"Trust me, I won't look! But what's going to keep you from looking at me huh? I don't want you to try anything weird."

"Trust me-" Pulling the white sheet from the window, he tossed it over Fuu, covering most of her. "-I'm not interested in flat chested kids."

 _'I'll show you who's flat chested and who's not!'_ Gritting her teeth, she pulled the sheet off of her. Keeping her eyes shut, she tossed it back at Mugen, or at least where she thought he was. "Cover yourself first, and your eyes!" Holding her hands in front of her chest she fidgeted. She was nervous, she knew Mugen wasn't interested in her, and she wasn't interested in him but she didn't want to take any chances at being seen. "I-I don't want you to see me, or anything.."

"You're a real pain in my ass." Kicking his wet clothes on the lower part by the door, he sat down, letting the sheet cover himself completely. "I'm covered, now hurry up before I decide to take it off."

Looking over her shoulder, she was happy to see he was telling the truth. He was sitting close to the fire, covered by the sheet like a little ghost. "-And when I'm done you need to keep your eyes closed so I can take the sheet back, got it?"

"-Got it."

"Fine.." Keeping her back to him, she took a deep breath. Her numb fingers started undoing her bright yellow obi, which seemed dulled by the water it had absorbed. She really was soaked from head to toe- her hair felt heavy, and it hard started to unravel from the quick style she had done on the way to find Momo. Beneath her feet was a puddle that was only getting bigger by the moment. Pulling the obi off from around her tiny waist, she glanced over at the white bump that was Mugen. _'He really can't see anything...can he?'_

The fire was starting to thaw his ice cold skin. He kept his arms crossed and stuck his hands under his pits, trying to warm them. And with his legs crossed he had parts of his feet tucked under his rear, also in an attempt at warming them- but by doing so, his personal parts were exposed to the cool night air. Keeping his eyes closed, he was trying to concentrate on getting warm. _'What in the hell is she so worried about...not like I haven't seen her naked before..'_ He wanted to say that to her, but maybe she was pushing it to the back of her mind. After all, it was a little fuzzy for him too. He was so full of rage at the time that everything other than her face and the dirty bastard behind her was a blur. Everything was wide open and exposed to him but damn, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember a damn thing about her body. _'Should have killed that guy slower...'_ The sound of water splashing against the floor pulled Mugen's eyes open, where he seemed to freeze stiff. He could see her. He could see through this dirty, good for nothing sheet.

Her shoulders exposed to him. She seemed hesitant to fully peel off the two layers of her outfit. Slowly, it lowered, showing more and more of her arms and back- but it wasn't bare. Her chest bindings wrapped tightly around a section of her skin, but it was translucent, showing bits of what hid beneath. Seeing her hand reach over her shoulder, her delicate fingers traced the stitching of her flesh. A reminder of why he was here in the first place. Her finger ran along the slowly healing bumps, dropping the kimono even more.

"Are ya done? Tired of waiting here." Swallowing the saliva that had built up, he knew she wasn't done. So why was he trying to hurry her?

"I have more layers than you! And I'm not just going to let my clothes soak on the floor. I'll wring them out and hang them."

"Just hurry." His eyes followed the centre line of her back. She was slender, a petite Japanese woman, but this journey seemed to be toning her frame- or maybe she was always like that? He wasn't too sure but, he wasn't opposed to looking- as long as she didn't know.

Her shoulders rose up and down, she was taking a few deep breaths. _'She's nervous...how stupid..'_ This was one reason why he liked more developed and experienced women. During something like this they would know exactly what to do to get his gears turning. They know how to sway their hips, arch their backs and stick their tits up. They know how to work a damn room and every man in it. Sure, virgins had their perks, they felt great but they were always so emotional. _'Wait..scratch that...'_ Clicking his tongue, he forgot the minor detail that most virgins he had the "pleasure" of taking hadn't always given their consent, which resulted in messy tears and some kind of sob story. Pulling his bottom lips into his mouth he bit it and licked it before letting it go. He didn't have the time to worry about that shit, it was in the past and this was happening now.

Her kimono had been worked lower and lower, and folded extremely low on her hips but was still managing to hold on. Tugging at the wet band at her chest, he watched intensively as it made it's away from her front, to the back, and back to the front over and over again as it was untied. The flesh of her back was finally exposed, and apart from the mark on her shoulder, it was flawless. The odd drop dripped down from her hair and down the line of her back. Moving her arms, she hung up the long thin material on a knob on the wall. He felt his jaw almost drop when he got a side view of what she had been hiding under the wrap this entire time. He knew that her chest had grown, and that she had filled out compared to three years ago, or perhaps it was because he hadn't seen a naked broad in a long time, but damn. From the nook from under her arm, there it was, a very noticeable and very distinguished crescent. Without seeing it face on, he knew that they were perky, they didn't hang or sag low like some he had seen.

Taking in a shaky breath from his nose, a part of him that felt cold due to being exposed was suddenly feeling very hot. _'For fuck sakes...this is the girl we're looking at..loud, noisy, stupid as fuck..'_ But he wanted to see more. He wanted her to turn around so he could see it all head on. Even the idea of _'maybe she wouldn't be so scared of men if she just had sex already-'_ crossed his mind. But he had to push that back to the dark pits of his mind where he would never go digging around in. _'What the hell?'_ Lost in his delusional thoughts, he stopped processing what was happening in front of him, and now there she was, the back side of her body fully exposed to him and she wringed the water out of the two layers of her kimono.

Her legs weren't overly long, but that was because she was short, but they were trim and were the perfect base for the perfectly shaped peach at the top of them. _'Fuck...'_ She was hiding some real treasures under that kimono. Her never would have imagined that her ass was so perfectly shaped. Each cheek was perfectly plump, and well rounded. He always considered himself a breast man, but now he was suddenly appreciating the ass. After hanging her kimono layers up, the damn tempest pulled the hair stick from her hair and shook her head until it fully unraveled, trailing itself down her back. And just like the other night, he had the urged to wrap his hand in it, and pull.

There was so much he wanted to do. But that's only because he had been deprived. He hadn't gotten any action in such a long time, his mind was playing tricks on him, making him see things differently than he normally would. At least..that's what he kept telling himself, maybe seeing her face would make him feel differently, because after all, it was her. And maybe her tits weren't as good as they seemed from the side, maybe she had huge dark nipples, or maybe they were uneven. He needed to know, he needed to see.

 _'Turn around..turn around and look at me."_ Biting his lip again, his hand had left the warmth of his arm pit and had now travelled down his body to find a throbbing protruding member. Even is own touch made his breath hitch- it had been over two weeks since he had done this himself, and damn it, he was going to get some relief.

Turning herself around, her arms closed in on her chest, pressing her breasts against them in an attempt at hiding them. Her knees pressed tightly together, shifting her legs in an attempt at hiding her most sacred of places. "I'm taking the sheet back now, close your eyes."

 _'For fuck sakes..put your damn arms down!'_ Clearing his throat, his hand below never stopped. His slowly movements where barely keeping him contained, especially after seeing the well trimmed curls between her legs. She had mentioned that the spa or what ever dumb shit it was had removed some hair, but in all honestly he thought it was just her legs, not this. He had seen it done once before, and that woman was damn expensive but it was worth every cent. The only downfall of finally getting a full view was that there were still fading bruises trailing up her legs. They varied from large in size to the size of finger tips. They were a sickly yellow, meaning they were going to be fully faded in a few more days, but it was enough to remind him that she wasn't exactly a play thing. "I don't think ya want to do that. Cause I ain't gonna close my eyes and I ain't gonna be hiding myself."

"W-what, why?!"

"Cause you took too damn long and now I'm warm under here."

"Not fair, I'm cold Mugen!" Even under her own touch she could feel how cold she was, it was like ice on ice. Her body was shaking beyond her control, making her stomach tighten like she was going to be sick. "P-Please Mugen!" Her teeth were chattering, making her stammer her words.

"No." Gripping a bit tighter, he relished the phrase _'P-Please Mugen!'._ It shook him, revving up his engine even more.

"What if someone walks in?! I don't want some stranger seeing my naked body. Even if you don't think so, I am a very attractive young woman." Curling herself in ball, she balanced on the balls of her feet and hugged her legs to her chest. "I'm s-s-so cold!"

"Ya know.." Trying to remain composed in his voice, he had to slow his motions, not to give away what he was doing. He couldn't take the possible bragging, or the outburst from her. She would either freak out and call him pervert until the day one of them died or else her ego would inflate and she would talk about how attractive she thinks she is (which from what he could see, he really didn't want to argue that, but no way he would ever let her know). "You keep talking about how attractive you are."

"Ya? And?"

"Prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Show me something."

"What?! No! My face is all the proof you need." Hugging her knees tighter, she puffed out her cheeks. "Besides, if I did you wouldn't be able to resist me, and you would probably do something perverted." Letting out a loud and exaggerated sigh she rested her chin on the tops of her knees, sitting herself down on her rump. "It really _is_ hard to be a woman with so much sex appeal." Internally she was laughing at herself, this was the kind of ridiculous thing she would have said a few years ago.

"A good face ain't shit unless you got something else to offer. I've seen guys with nice faces but I ain't gonna fuck them." Pulling the sheet off his head, it cascaded down his body, covering his legs and his hand currently at work.

She was taken back by suddenly being in clear view of him. Her arms tightened even more and her heels shuffled back closer to her body making herself into a solid ball. "MUGEN DON'T LOOK! CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Fuckin' make me. Don't think I didn't see you looking at me earlier. It's my turn don't ya think?"

"No no no, a thousand times no!"

Clicking his tongue, he didn't have time to think about what he was saying. "I bet if I was that bastard Jin you wouldn't be saying no."

"Wha...what the heck is that supposed to mean! I especially wouldn't show Jin!" Although taken back by what he was saying she wasn't lying. When you're bored and doing the same thing day after day your mind tends to wander. Various situations crossed her mind years ago, one of them being if one of her ex-bodyguards stumbled upon her in the bath at any point. Something deep down told her that Jin would have no reaction, that he would look and say _"Hn..."_ before turning away with no expression on his face. Something like that would just ruin a girl's self esteem, and she didn't want Mugen to ever see her because her self esteem would be torn into a million pieces because she knew she was nothing like the women she saw him gawking at. Their tits were almost bigger than her head, and surely they had some tricks up their sleeves, but she was clueless. Feeling her brow twitch and her body still shivering her head snapped up at Mugen, making firm eye contact with him. "Fine!"

"Fine?" He was surprised. Was she actually agreeing to it?

"I'll sleep without the sheet then. If I get sick it's because of you!" Looking at the floor and at herself curled up she was trying to figure out a way to lay down without exposing herself to him. Even if she laid with her back to him, he would be able to see her rear end.

"Stop being so god damn passive! Didn't I just tell you to worry about yourself more?! You stupid bitch-"

"-Hey! What?! "

The white sheet was suddenly tossed at her, blocking her vision and she was pushed onto her back. A favourable warmth pressed itself to her from above the sheet, it was slowly melting the icy feel of her skin. Moving the sheet off from her face, she wish she would have kept it covered. Hovering above her, with two arms on either side of her head was Mugen. His knee separated her legs and the other knee was planted firmly on the other side. The sheet was bunched between her legs and pushed up because of the intrusion of his knee, the rest of it was comfortably covering her upper body, she gripped it tightly over her chest.

"Why the hell do you see everything so black and white huh? You worry about the things you shouldn't! If you're hungry I can take care of that, if you're cold I'll make you a god damn fire! If you're in pain I'll fucking take it!" Punching the ground next to her head, she didn't even flinch. "It's stuff like being aware of your god damn surroundings! You're so damn oblivious to everything around you that you walk around like a fucking idiot with her head up in the clouds! You act like everyone is nice and innocent and caring like you, but they ain't! This world is full of dirty, slimy people and places. Open your god damn eyes!" Looking from her eyes he eyed her barely covered form below. "You were even going to sleep naked for fuck sakes! Stand up for yourself and don't give in so easily! I'm one of those dirty, slimy, people!" Narrowing his eyes he locked on hers, while resting back on his knees he grabbed her hands from her chest, slamming them onto the ground above her head. The sheet still covered everything but it draped over her now obvious curves.

Her stomach was in knots, it felt similar to before when she was weightless. She knew he was saying something but her mind just couldn't pay attention. A few words got through to her but it washed away. Just like before, when he had pulled her up from falling, she couldn't pull away from his gaze. Mugen had seemed different lately, he didn't seem as carefree or humorous. Sure at times he would make a remark, wait for her to respond and then they would have a little back and forth. But usually, when she would get in trouble he would call her useless, pick apart every detail of her, and talk about how she would never survive on her own with a smug look on his face- half joking of course but there was always truth to his words. However, this time she couldn't sense any humour in what he was saying, even his face didn't have "smug" written on it. The grip on her wrists didn't hurt, but his eyes bore down onto her made her feel like she would melt, and his knee between her legs didn't go unnoticed. If it was any one else looming over her she would surely be frightened or scared, but despite the lack of clothing and space, she wasn't worried- she was angry at what he was implying.

"You make no sense Mugen! You're the one that said to strip so we wouldn't get hypothermia! And you're the one that wouldn't give the sheet back to me!" Finally attempting to squirm away from him, her hands and wrists that were pressed to the floor didn't budge at all. Arching her back and trying to twist around, heat rushed to her face and down below when his knee rubbed against her. Stopping her abrupt movements, a chill pricked at her now exposed chest.

Switching from two hands, Mugen fit both of her wrists into one. He could feel his still excited appendage twitch at the sight. He was somewhere between impressed and pissed off. How the hell could she look like that? Why did she look like this? Why, of all people did this girl seem to be without a flaw on her body, other than the marks left there by the son of a bitch two weeks back. Unlike her legs, her abdomen and her chest were milky white and seemed to be untouched- or rather if they were touched, it was with restraint. The two exposed mounds were perfectly symmetrical, they stayed perfectly in place, not sinking to her sides because of gravity or weight. Each was adorned with the tiniest pink bud- hardened from the chill of the air.

"D-Don't look! Pervert! Let go!"

Fidgeting his free fingers of his right hand, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to know what kind of face she would make, what kind of sounds would escape her, and how she tasted. Lowering himself down, he was no longer held up by his knees, but his legs extended down past hers, pressing every inch of him on her. Her chest pressed against his, her one leg was trapped between his and he pressed against her thigh. His right hand fell into a fist by her head as he leaned down on his forearm. He stopped, and felt how hard her heart was beating within, it pounded against his own chest. Raising his head from the floor he levelled his face with hers. Despite the situation he had her in, her face seemed shockingly calm, he almost expected tears to be built up. Maybe she wasn't taking him seriously, or maybe she wanted this just as bad as he did and was just putting on some kind of act. "I wasn't brought up well, If I see something interesting, something I want, I get greedy and I will take it."

"Wait! Mugen, I-"

Dry cracked lips crashed down onto hers. Taking full advantage of catching her with her mouth open, he didn't hesitate to shove his tongue inside, exploring the new frontier. Despite her going through the same terrain and weather as he, her lips were soft and moist. Pressing his tongue against her inexperienced one, he swished it once, gaining a muffled moan from his unexpecting partner. Pulling his tongue back, he pressed his lips hard onto hers one last time before tugging her bottom lip lightly between his teeth. The tension and resistance in her arms had gone away, allowing him to soften his grip on her wrists above her head.

Her chest heaving and with shallow breaths, she looked up at Mugen, who seemed to stop and stare at her. She had never been kissed like that before. She only had the "pleasure" of a few quick smooches here and there from potential suitors, all of which she dropped because she wouldn't be bothered. Or rather...they didn't bother her, not like this. She had no idea a kiss could be like that, that it could leave you gasping for air, and for more.

Her eyes seemed glossed, and heavy lidded, and her face was painted a new shade of pink that he had never seen before. Her bottom lip swollen from his assault. Smirking, he liked how much she reacted to something so small. Diving back down, he wouldn't give her the luxury of a break, not after how long he had been deprived. Crashing his lips back onto hers, her lips wouldn't open again. Running his tongue along the line of the middle, he wanted access. Resting more on his left arm, he still managed to keep her wrists trapped within his grip, but he was now able to use his right hand.

Running his fingers against the floor boards, he traced them down until they met with the dip of her tiny waist. Under the light sudden touch, he could feel her tense from under him. Lifting his chest from hers, he snaked his hand up her waist, trailing up her silky skin to just under the curve of her left breast.

"Muge-" Trying to pull her face from his for a potential protest, it was just what he wanted. Following her face, his lips hardly left hers. But the attempt of speaking his name granted him the access inside. Crashing his tongue to hers, he was surprised when her tongue met and lapped at his.

He could tell she was green at this, her tongue didn't have much power but he liked it. He was in control of the situation. In control of her. Not holding back, he inched his right hand up higher almost completely filling it with her entire breast. As soon as the contact was made, she squirmed under him, letting out another muffled moan into his mouth. He kneaded the handful under his palm and fingers, eliciting another sound from her each time he did so. He wanted to hear more. Taking the pink bud that topped her breast between his thumb and index finger, he pinched it, giving it a tug, all while breaking the kiss.

Closing her eyes and turning her head from him, she clenching her teeth, trying not to make any more embarrassing sounds. But she couldn't help but let loose shaky breaths with under toned moans. A wet, warm pain presented itself to her neck, just under her jawline. Wincing her face, it stung but she wasn't exactly opposed to it either.

With a **pop**. Mugen released his mouth from her neck, leaving behind a purple mark. Grateful for his long arms, he quickly replaced her neck with the same nipple he was just tugging at. Latching on, he lapped at it, rolling it under the pressure of his tongue.

Finally snapping her head back, her eyes shot open, still trying to hold back the sounds that wanted to erupt from within. "M-MUGEN! S-Stop!"

Her voice was more than inviting, the breathy shallow moans that overruled whatever protest she was trying to make only made it sound better to his ears. Each time she said his name it was fuel to the fire. Trying to resist the urge to smirk, his lips closed around her breast. Pulling his head back, he pulled her breast before releasing it with yet another tantalizing pop. Hovering over her, he licked his lips.

"I ain't gonna say it again...I'm greedy and I take what I want." Bundling some of the sheet in his hand, he whipped it to the side, fully revealing the girl beneath him. His eyes trailed down her trim and tight stomach, and down to her trimmed and tidied curls. He hadn't even touched her there yet and he could already see the glistening juices. Bending his knee again, he pressed it higher against her, feeling the heat and the soaking state that she currently was.

With a gasp, Fuu squirmed some more under the pressure of his intense gaze. An intense and overwhelming heat formed between her legs, nerves getting the better of her, she tried to close her legs together but was stopped with Mugen's right leg. Looking down her body, at the intrusion of his leg, her eyes caught sight of something else. Stiff and proudly protruding from Mugen, resting just above her leg was his manhood. Fuu's stomach was like a swarm of frenzied butterflies. She had seen drawings of them in specialty books before, and she refused to look at Buta's during his horrible attempt before, so this was her first time truly seeing one. She couldn't help think it was ugly, but then again, she didn't think they were meant to look nice- it was a mystery how something like that could ever fit inside another person.

Raising his brows, he saw she looked distracted. He followed her line of vision, and to his surprise, the girl was curious. "It ain't gonna bite ya.." Loosening his grip on her wrists, he brought down her right hand and clasped it over his length with his hand on top and started to slowly pump it. Her hand was so much smaller than his, making himself feel even larger in comparison. He tried not to let how good it felt get the better of him, he wanted to keep his face composed, to keep his cool. But he had to shutter when he felt her grip tighten around him, and she cooperated with the motion.

 _'What am I doing?!'_ Her hand clasped around Mugen, and she allowed his hand to guide her. Now that it was in her hand, it was even larger than she had imagined it to be. Not that she had anything to honestly compare it too, but it was thick, and she wasn't quite able to close her fingers all away around it the way he could. With long strokes her hand bumped against the smooth head at the end and then was guided back down to the curly haired base.

Something warm and rough ran along her entrance, sliding around in the juices she was embarrassed by. She couldn't help but buck her hips up, trying to avoid whatever it was. Hitching her breath, she tore her eyes from the task at hand (Haha..), and to herself where Mugen had placed his other hand.

"Not there, Mugen."

"What the hell did I tell ya?" Running his finger along the outer lips once again, he swore he could have started a fire with the heat radiating from her. "-I'm greedy." Plunging in his middle finger, her walls clenched around him, like she was trying to swallow him up. He was finally rewarded with an unthrottled moan from her. Tossing her head back, she bucked her hips once again, only to be met with his palm, and to push his digit further in. Her other hand grabbed at his wrist, trying to pull him away but when he started to wiggle and curl within her, she was like putty in his hands.

Biting down on her lip, she moaned, but didn't allow herself to unleash everything she was keeping to herself. She could feel every bit of his finger within her, the way it curled, and the way he rubbed her inside- it was almost too much for her to make any sense of it. She was throbbing and this wasn't enough to make it better.

"Don't be holding back on me." Like a growl, he was trying to remain patient- he was so close. If she wasn't a damn virgin he wouldn't be wasting his precious time like this, but damn it, he had a reputation to uphold. She wasn't some whore who got paid for every dick she took. This was Fuu, and he had done enough bragging about the broads he's taken down that he needed to prove that it wasn't all just talk- he wanted to show he could walk the walk too. Pulling out his finger from her, he quickly plunged it back in plus another one. Her velvet walls almost didn't allow for two but he needed to ease her up, make room for what was to come. Releasing her pumping hand, he placed his hand firmly on her thigh, to keep her from wiggling so much.

Her hands desperately grabbed him, unknowingly digging her nails into his forearms. She was no longer trying to push him away, but she was trying to ground herself to him, trying to control the spasms that jolted her body. Every thrust of his hand made her want to cry out, but her nerves were still getting the better of her.

Fluids pooled in his palm and onto his knee that was still keeping her legs apart. Slowing his rhythm he slowly pulled both fingers out of her, stringing along the juices that still connected them. He saw her face flush with more colour and her eyes tear up from the unknown emotions and feelings that were surging through her.

Her eyebrows arched up, she was relieved that the pressure was no longer there, but she felt like she was on fire. There was a throbbing from her still virgin lips that she wanted to be rid of, and she wanted Mugen to be the one to do it.

Rubbing his thumb and two fingers together, he felt how slick they were, before making sure to make eye contact with her as he licked his fingers clean. She adverted his eyes but he wasn't going to allow her to relax, he was going to make her indulge in everything. Hovering back over her body, he crashed his lips back onto hers, making her taste herself. She seemed to be getting use to the action, her tongue fought against his nicely, embracing and cradling it- taking in everything he was pushing at her. Growling into her mouth, the vibrations resonated within her.

With a ferocious tug, Mugen parted himself from her and pulled her legs far apart, placing himself between them. His hands pressed her knees down towards her stomach, curling herself and leaving nothing to the imagination. Based on past experiences he's had, this position was the jackpot, there was never a time a woman didn't scream his name or clench around him. He heard loosing your virginity hurt for a woman, and that this wouldn't be any exception, so the least he could do was curl her toes and make her throat raw from screaming his name.

"Don't look!" Placing both of her hands over her throbbing desire, she got a slight feel at just how wet she really was. She had heard the term before but didn't quite grasp it until now.

"Looking ain't what I want to do.." He lied... part of the reason for picking this position was because he wanted to see her face and her pussy as he entered her. He didn't want to miss a damn thing. Pushing his hips forwards, his smooth head pushed against the backs of her fingers were they blocked the entrance he wanted to soil.

"I'm scared! It's going to hurt...isn't it?" Biting her lip she was actually looking for guidance in this situation. She really trusted Mugen, he always saved her and helped without any rewards. He really was one person that she knew wouldn't lead her astray or intentionally hurt her. Maybe, sex with Mugen would be better than waiting, especially after what almost happened with Buta, if her first time was out of the way it wouldn't seem so scary anymore.

Knitting his brows, his patience was noting but a thin thread, ready to snap at any moment. He understood her reservations, sex was a big deal to chicks, especially their first time. "I can't tell ya for sure...but If I start, I ain't gonna stop.." Pressing his tip against her hands again, his length slid up over the top of her skin, waiting for her answer. He didn't want to be the bad guy here, but damn it, he just might be. He was able to push his luck this far, and if he forced anymore on her, what was their for a friendship was as good as gone.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and her frenzied butterflies were more like a hurricane at this point. She slowly removed her hands from blocking the place that he wanted to explore, she quickly covered her eyes and gave him a quick nod.

"Don't cover your face. I want to see it." Pushing her knees down further onto her abdomen, she was left completely open. The small slit between her legs twitched as it was still flooded like a waterfall- even if her mind was unsure, her body knew exactly what it wanted. "Look at me Fuu!" Barking his orders at her, her hands moved from her eyes and onto her chest- trying to calm her violent heart. The thin thread of patience he had was being used up trying not to plunge straight into her.

Pushing his hips forward, he dabbed his tip in her juices, tracing it along the too small opening. He felt her tense up at the feeling, and he didn't blame her. It was tough enough getting two fingers inside, and he liked to think he was of a larger size. Aligning himself with her, he pressed the tip of his head in her virgin lips. They spread, trying to accommodate his large rounded end.

Her eyes clenched shut, feeling him start to enter.

"Don't close your damn eyes! Just look at me."

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at him. His eyes darted up from her face, down to where they started to connect.

Shuttering, it felt so damn good. His entire head wasn't in yet but he was having troubles keeping his composure.

"J-Just do it!" clenching her hands on her chest, she braced herself. Nothing could help prepare her for what was to come, but she had heard enough stories from women in passing about how the pain was supposedly momentary. How it was like taking a shot of strong alcohol, better to take it quickly so the stinging goes away.

Listening to her, he pressed himself as far as her body would allow him to. She let out a pained gasp and her legs shook under the pressure of his hands. Just like with his fingers, she could feel very inch and crevasse of him inside of her. The feeling of being stretched as no exaggeration; she could feel herself widening to accept him.

He looked down at their connection to see he had about half of him still left outside. Pulling out slowly, he pulsed very slowly back and forth, being sure not to go past the slick marks left on him from her lips.

"I-It hurts.." No longer being able to keep her word her eyes were shut and her jaw was clenched just as tight.

"I thought I told ya..." His own voice swayed under his shallow composed breaths. "I'm greedy...if you're in pain, I'll fucking take it!" No longer being mindful of the barrier that was keeping him from going further, he pushed himself all the way in, gaining another gasp from Fuu. Instead of holding his place inside, he began a steady pace. Her slick walls gripped all around him in a way no one else had ever done. "So fucking tight." Grunting, he couldn't help but press in harder at the end of every thrust, hitting her deeper inside. Each time he was rewarded with an encouraging moan from Fuu who was writhing beneath him. Keeping the same steady pace, he hit her insides hard, bouncing her ample breasts like rippling water.

No longer able to hold back her voice, she would worry about the strange sounds she was making after- because she had lost control. Every time he pushed back inside, a pinching sensation would hit her and spread throughout her insides. It didn't hurt so much anymore but her mind was processing it somewhere between pain and pleasure- or perhaps they went hand in hand. And when that sensation hit, her voice would call out, resulting in sounds she never made before.

He looked down, watching him go in and out of her. It was almost surreal, not just because it was Fuu, but because of how god damn tight and perfect she felt. Watching helped him process that it was really real, he was fucking Fuu. The annoying whiny ass kid from almost three years ago was moaning because of him, and he wanted her to do so much more. The way her tits bounced, the way she kept on trying to shy her face away, and even the way she tasted, was nothing like he had ever experienced before.

 _'Fuck..'_ Slowing his pace he knew he was nearing his limit already. He didn't want it to end. The sounds she made, her face, her tits bouncing after every thrust and the way she squeezed him, he wanted to make it last longer.

"D-Don't stop." Surprised by her own words, Fuu clasped her hand over her mouth and adverted his eyes. She never thought she would say such a lewd thing. The tears pooled in her eyes- not because she was scared or because she hurt, but she couldn't control them. The more pleasure she felt, the more they swelled up and blurred her vision.

Stopping completely, Mugen looked at Fuu, completely surprised by the request that he would be more than happy to fulfill. At a very, painstakingly slow pace, he continued pulled out almost completely, and barely pushed back in. Between the slight moaning from her and the squelching of her juices- it was like music to his ears.

"Please Mugen.. D-do it like before."

Like she flicked a switch inside of him, he released her knees and dove as deep into her as he could, muffling her sweet voice with his mouth he nipped and bit at her lip, pulling it harder and harder. His thrusts started to become erratic and inconsistent- he was losing it. Releasing her lip from his teeth he leaned his head into hers, trying to hold himself together. Her mouth agape, moaning with every move he made and her eyes starting to build up with tears from the new sensations she was experiencing. With a primal growl, she felt the rumble and his hot breath along the shell of her ear. "Say my name again."

"M-Mugen-"

"Again!"

Wrapping her legs around his waist her nails dugs at the skin on his back, she felt like she was about to be split into two- and she loved it. "Mugen!"

"F-Fuck!" With one last thrust, he pressed against her as hard as he could, releasing everything he had inside. This time he was the one to moan upon release.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming out, he pressed into the spot that had been driving her crazy. _'I..I can feel it.'_ Not sure what to make of the hot substance she could feel filling up her insides, she hid her face tightly against Mugen as he pulsed inside her.

Taking a few deep breaths, he stayed on top and inside of Fuu. Trying to engrave the feeling into his memories, she had leaned her head against his and he leaned into her as well- almost as if they were nuzzling each other like a bunch of animals. Leaning back onto his knees, he slowly pulled himself from her, watching his seed spill out after him. The colour was swirled with some red- proof that he was the first to "conquer" her. Like the first to raise a flag on foreign land, he was the first to venture here. Smirking to himself, he kind of liked the sound of that; the first and only man in the entire damn world to sleep with her. Rolling over beside her, he grabbed the sheet and tossed it over the both of them. Wrapping an arm around her, and keeping one hand between them and firmly on one of her breasts, he didn't give her any opportunity to object.

"It's fucking cold in here."

Relaxing herself under the sheet and in his arms, all she could do was nod her head and melt into his surprisingly soft embrace. She accepted his half assed excuse for wanting to sleep next to each other. "Yea..it is."


End file.
